1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter and more particularly to a scooter foldable seat structure for a user to ride on in a standing or sitting posture and with a seat which can be folded conveniently.
2. Related Art
Because of the lightweight and compactness of scooter and its excellent mobility, it is widely used by people and has become popular and trendy around the world. Regardless of the conventional manpower scooter or the electrical type, users have to ride on it by standing on a footplate.